Emerald and Amber
by spree7101990
Summary: Sakura, a model flies in to her home town Tomeda for her best friends wedding. Expecting just another trip home with family and friends, she doesn't know that her life will change dramatically after meeting the amber eyed best man.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura sighed gratefully as she stepped off from the landing on the plane. She was extremely happy to be off from that insufferable piece of metal, especially with the crying children and annoying old women who happened to be sitting around her. It had been one of the most grueling and headache inducing flights that she had ever taken…probably all due to the fact that she had been flying in economy instead of her usual first class seating, all courtesy to her older brother who had booked the flight for her. She had brought her laptop to keep her company but it didn't do anything to drown out the nagging voices of overly nosy old women and a particularly loud whiney six year old. She made a mental note to do some serious damage to Touya when she saw him soon.

She brought herself back to reality and looked around at the crowds in the terminal looking for the tell tale long black-violet hair and cheery smile that was her cousin and long time best friend Tomoyo Dajoudji. She sighed again when she noticed that no one was waiting for her but she wasn't all that surprised since it wouldn't be the first time Tomoyo had either forgotten or gotten so caught up in the middle of something that she was forced to arrive late…or not arrive at all. Hoping the later wasn't the case, Sakura pushed her way over to the nearest chair and fished around in her hand bag for the pink cell phone she usually carried with her. Flipping through the numbers in the contact list the bar lit up on her friend's name and she pressed send. She waited a few minutes until the familiar out of breath voice picked up on the other end.

"Oh god! Sakura…your flights done isn't it?" She laughed at the voice and chirped with an annoyed 'yup' "Wow, I'm soooo sorry Kura, I totally forgot that it was around the time to pick you up…and it's your first day back too. I'm such a horrible best friend aren't I?" She laughed again, "No Moyo its okay, it's not like I'm going to freak out on you for something I figured you would do anyways…besides your wedding is in like… three weeks so I can't complain can I?" She heard the sigh of relief on the other end of the phone, "Thanks so much…you know this is why you're my maid of honor. Now, if you don't mind waiting for like 15 minutes I will have the car sent to pick you up." "Alright, thanks. I'll see you soon then!" Sakura heard the dramatic intake of breath before she had to pull the phone away from her ear as her friend shrieked on the other end, "Oh my gosh Sakura! I can't believe you're finally home! It's been way too long!" Laughing at her friend's excitement, she agreed wholeheartedly and softly told her goodbye before hanging the phone up and throwing it back into her bag on her shoulder.

Sakura slowly brought her heeled boots up to her knee to look at the scuff marks on the leather and groaned silently. The boots had cost her a fortune and this was the first time she had thought to bring them out of her huge closet back at her flat, and already they had marks that shouldn't be on designer shoes. _Stupid kid, not realizing that he was stepping on her boots…_She grimaced at the memory of the small sneaker pressing painfully on her foot on the ride here and flipped her purse over her shoulder more comfortably to take her mind off from the unfortunate state of her boots. She glanced around and noticed that the packed terminal was slowly thinning out once everyone had already found their rides or gone somewhere else. She was with…like twelve people still sitting there waiting and she blushed at the few stares that were being directed her way. She couldn't go many places without getting those kinds of stares…it wasn't as if she shouldn't be used to them yet. For god's sake she was a model…people stared at her all the time. But somehow it was different now that she was back in Tomeda; it was her home so she didn't want the attention here. Her trip here wasn't just because of Tomoyo's wedding, not that it wasn't one of them main reasons. No, this trip was sort of like a vacation for her, it meant visiting her family and taking a much needed relaxation from her job. Sakura pushed her sunglasses further up on her nose when she caught the look of a group of scraggly teenagers peering at her with their acne marked faces. _Oh well, it seems that even here I am going to be recognized._ She checked her cell phone to see the time and realized that she had been sitting here for twenty minutes…where was the damn car?"Kinomoto-san?" Broken out of her thoughts, Sakura turned her startled eyes up into the amber orbs of the person kneeling in front of her. The man looked to be about her age (25) with handsome features and tussled, windswept brown hair. He was wearing a simple green tee shirt with a band's logo on the front and faded jeans that showed his muscled physic. All in all he had to be one of the handsomest men she had met…and that was saying something with her career choice. She blushed when she realized she had been staring and nodded to his question. Sakura watched him stand up and grab a couple of her bags in both arms.

"Good I hadn't gotten that good a description from Eriol but I figured it was you anyways." Noticing that she was still sitting, slightly dumbfounded on the terminal chair, she hopped quickly up from her seat and grabbed the remaining bag. She hurried to catch up with him, "Wait…Eriol? I thought Tomoyo was sending a car?" "She did; me." Sakura stared at the man's back for a few seconds before muttering a curse towards her best friend who must be having quite a bit of fun at her little joke. "What I meant by car was, the limo… I hadn't expected to be picked up personally by….umm who are you?" They were already outside by now and were waiting for the car or whatever to be brought up by an attendant. He turned to scowl down at her for a second and shifted his arms under the weight of her bags. "Li." Sakura furrowed her brow, thinking that she had heard that name somewhere. "Li…you mean Eriol's best man?" He didn't say anything but he did nod in her general direction.

She didn't say anything more to him since she figured he wouldn't answer anyways so she waited patiently for his car to pull up in front of them. They didn't have to wait long before a sleek black mustang rolled up and an attendant jumped out and hurriedly gave the keys to Li-san. He grabbed the keys and stuffed the bags into the poor man's arms before opening up the driver's door and folding his body into the car. Sakura hurriedly gave over her bags to be put into the trunk, but stopped and politely thanked the man. She slowly opened the door to her side of the car and sat into the seat. The entire interior of the car was soft black kid leather and was beautifully designed. "Ummm I like your ride." Again he didn't say anything but he acknowledged her words by revving the engine and taking off out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

~..~..~..~..~..~

The ride to Tomoyo's manor was a quiet one where neither said anything; Sakura because she was feeling horribly uncomfortable with this man, and Li probably just because he didn't have anything to say. When they arrived at the gates, Sakura let out a soft breath of relief and turned over to watch the driver carefully. He still hadn't acknowledged her presence, though he must have known she was there. It was kind of hard to ignore someone who was sitting right next to you, but Sakura figured that if one man could do that it would be this one. He seemed cold and distant as he pulled up to the front door and shut off the engine. But she couldn't really blame him…she wouldn't have been all that happy about having to go out of her way to pick someone up from the airport who she didn't have any clue was. It was as this thought crossed her mind that she noticed that he was staring back at her as if in expectation. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Hm?" Li shook his head and got out of the car motioning for her to do so too. Sakura hurriedly pulled the handle out and pushed the door open but she didn't have much time to gain much balance after shutting the door behind her, when she was engulfed in the arms of a screaming woman. "Sakura! Wow I feel like I haven't seen you in like….forever! I can't believe it's really you!" Laughing, Sakura hugged her best friend tighter, "It's definitely me Moyo, I haven't changed that much since last year." The semi crying and laughing Tomoyo crushed her in another tight hug before pulling her arm up the few steps into the house. Sakura protested loudly, pointing to the car and the trunk containing her luggage but her friend didn't seem to hear her since she kept pulling her up stairs and into a long hallway. They stopped outside of a doorway and Tomoyo was pointing to the door and struggling to catch her breath since she had never been as athletically inclined as Sakura.

Sakura, still smiling, opened the door and stepped into the sunlit room gasping at its beauty. The room was a light blue with large, clear windows on both sides of the room. In the middle wall was a clear doorway leading into what Sakura saw was a small patio with a couple of chairs and a table with an umbrella near the edge. Turning from the windows, she looked over at the canopy queen sized bed and was surprised when she saw the beautiful dark blue comforter and the multiple white and blue pillows that engulfed the bed. She then looked over to another door near her left and she walked over to it. Inside was a medium sized walk in closet still filled with many clothes that Tomoyo had created for her years ago…clothes that had spurred her modeling career into action. Sakura noticed that one side was still left bare, probably for the clothes and shoes and what not she had brought with her.

Sighing wistfully at the sight, she wanted to stay in the closet and roam through all the designs but she reluctantly turned back to her friend who was silently gushing with barely suppressed glee. "Oh Tomoyo, its perfect! Exactly how I remembered it, only better!" The twenty eight year old spun around with her arms out taking in what she had done with the room since Sakura had left. "I made a couple of adjustments since most of the stuff was too old to be considered stylish at all but yup! Pretty much the same room as you left it." Sakura smiled and walked over to the patio and opened the door leading out to the platform. "Well, this wasn't here was it?" Tomoyo, who had followed her, shook her head and glanced around. "I remodeled this part of the house once mom left, I thought this would be a good addition to the room and besides it has a perfect view." She was right since the patio looked over the beautiful garden that was Tomoyo's mother's obsession when she owned the manor. Below them was a large deck overlooking the garden with chairs and such placed around it.

Sakura laughed and waved down at the dark haired man sitting in one of those chairs reading the newspaper. "Eriol! How come I greet so special greeting?" She laughed again as he turned astonished azure eyes up at Sakura before jumping to his feet and waving slightly back. "Sorry Sakura, I had no idea you had even stepped foot into this house." He moved his eyes over to his fiancé standing beside her and his mouth formed a small 'o'. "Well that explains why…Moyo grabbed you the first chance she got. She has been dying from excitement ever since last week when you called to tell us your flight time." Sakura laughed at the expression on her friends face and watched as Eriol motioned for them to join his outside. She simply nodded and turned to push the annoyed Tomoyo into the room and out the door. "Umm by the way Tomoyo, who is bringing my luggage up? I really hope you didn't make me leave it to Li-san." Tomoyo turned amused eyes up to Sakura's before shaking her head, "No the maids will get that…it's what they are here for anyways." Her face turned mischievous, "Soooo how did you like Syaoran?" Sakura blushed and removed her sunglasses from her face. "Ummm he is nice I guess…you know Tomoyo I hate it when you send strangers."

She huffed and pushed Tomoyo faster down the stairs they were walking down. "He isn't a stranger…well at least not to me. He is Eriol's best man and so you two should meet since you'll be working together." Sakura blanched and stopped at the last step on the staircase. Nervously she fiddled with her sunglasses, "What do you mean working together?" Tomoyo huffed, "For my wedding of course…I have no idea what else you guys would have in similar." "But…we couldn't even hold a conversation, how are we going to do that?" Her cousin shrugged and tugged forcefully on Sakura's hand, pulling her over into the Kitchen on the other side of the staircase. She grabbed a tray from the cupboard and set it on the island before opening the fridge and shifting around for something. "You don't have to do much, just pick up the rings and such. Nothing you hadn't expected to do anyways. Grab four glasses from that shelf over there, would you?" Sakura bit her lip in irritation while grabbing the aforementioned glasses and setting them on the tray as Tomoyo placed a large pitcher of lemonade near them. "Yeah, but I don't even know the guy… do you see how awkward it's going to be. I don't even think he likes me…"

Tomoyo scoffed at the last comment and hefted the tray into her arms and turned to walk out the double doors leading to where Eriol was still sitting. "Eriol tell Sakura she has nothing to worry about." He looked up and stared at Tomoyo in confusion before turning to Sakura. "Sure, you have nothing to worry about." Sakura puffed her cheeks and took a seat opposite of the two. "Whatever, I still think it's going to be weird." Just as she said the last part, the topic of their discussion walked over to them from some unknown place and sat near her. Syaoran grabbed an empty glass and poured the lemonade into it before tipping the contents into his mouth. Sakura blushed again and quickly did the same for everyone else's cups, sitting down after she was finished. She stole a look over at Li but he seemed to not notice her attention was on him, or he just didn't care. _The car ride all over again._ Tomoyo giggled at something Eriol said and turned back to the other two and explained what she had planned to do for the week, and in particular what she wanted to do for the day.

Sakura tuned out, thinking back to what her agent had told her before she left. He had said that when she got back she would be a household name…and it was the main reason he hadn't wanted her to leaving in the first place. Yue had yelled at her saying that a break from her work would be the thing that could ruin it for them…Sakura didn't think so. But then again she didn't know the job like he did. "Sakura!" Shaken out of her thoughts she jumped and almost fell from her chair. Adjusting herself so that she didn't look so frazzled, she turned to glare at her cousin who was glaring in return. "What?" "You weren't paying any attention to what I was saying were you?" Sakura shook her head sheepishly and peeped a glance at Eriol who was silently trying to contain his amusement behind a conveniently placed hand. Scowling in his direction, she wiped a hand across her forehead, "Sorry Tomoyo, I don't really feel all that well. Must be lag from the flight." Tomoyo, who smiled instead of glaring, nodded her head in the general direction of her room she had been shown earlier. "I forgot about that…why don't you go ahead and rest and I will call you for dinner when it's ready."

Sakura pushed her chair back and shot a grateful look at Tomoyo, "Thanks, I think I'll take a look at the new bathroom you installed and maybe hit the shower before I take a nap. But if its past 7 and I'm still not up…don't wait up for me to eat dinner with you guys, I will grab something if and when I get up." She smiled at Eriol and Li and hugged her cousin before turning around and making her way back into the house. She felt absolutely exhausted for once and it couldn't all be the blame of the plane…she hadn't had a goodnights rest in days.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~…~

Groaning, Sakura tossed the warm blankets away from her still sleepy form and wiped a hand across her eyes. She had fallen asleep as soon as she hit her pillows after the relaxing shower earlier and had no idea how long she had been sleeping. Rolling to her side she felt around the floor for the purse she had thrown there before she went to bed and grabbed the cloth handles when her hand hit it. Pulling it up she used her other hand to dig around the inside, searching for the cell phone she had thrown in much earlier that day…or yesterday. She flipped it open and groaned when she saw the bright glowing numbers telling her that it was one in the morning. Throwing it across the bed she heard it hit some of the many pillows that were pushed over to that side in the middle of the night. With another groan, Sakura sat up and adjusted the light tank top and short boxer short she had put on after the shower and heard the soft growl of her stomach telling her that it was hungry.

Frowning, she stared around to get a better measure of her whereabouts and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stepped off and shivered at the coldness of the wood floor before going over to her unpacked luggage and rifling through it until she felt the silky material of her robe. Pulling it over her arms, Sakura headed over to the door and down the long staircase. She had only briefly looked at the house but not much had changed since she was here for Christmas last year so she knew the general area of the kitchen where she had been in with Tomoyo earlier. Rubbing her eyes again to get the lingering sleep out, she hadn't realized that the light was on when she entered the room and stopped her walk. Sitting on a stool near the island was Syaoran Li, eating what looked like ice cream in a large bowl.

She smiled briefly before walking over to the fridge and sticking her head into the contents. "There's sandwich meat in one of those containers." Startled, Sakura jumped and slammed her head onto the shelf on the door. Cursing, she rubbed the sore spot on her head and listened grumpily at the soft laughing behind her. "Thanks." She pulled one of the drawers out, grabbing the turkey and light mayo and slammed the door closed on the fridge. Placing the package on the counter near her, she grabbed the bread from the side and pulled out two slices, then put a little mayo on each side and placed a slice of turkey between them. She put everything back into the fridge and grabbed a plate from the cupboard, before walking over to sit in one of the empty stools across from Li.

Sakura rubbed the growing bump on the back of her head and grimaced as she picked up her sandwich and took a small bite out of it. "You sure you're okay?" She glanced at his smiling face before flashing a smile in return. "I've had worse." They ate in silence until Sakura noticed that he was eating rocky road ice cream and she jumped from her stool, pointing at the frozen dessert. "Where'd you get that?" Li glanced down at his spoon and shrugged, then pointed at the freezer. She yelped happily and pushed her half eaten sandwich away from her and hurried to where he had pointed. Sure enough there was a somewhat empty container of the ice cream inside of the fridge and Sakura grabbed it excitedly while rummaging in the silverware drawer for a spoon. When she found one, she hopped back into her seat and contentedly worked on finishing what was left of the delicious ice cream. "Hey! What if someone wants more of that?" She looked up to see him frowning down at her and she smiled innocently. "Do you want more?" She caught the slightest hint of a blush before he went back to eating what was in his bowl, mumbling an inaudible no.

"Well then if anyone knew I was coming then they wouldn't have left this here if they were saving it for themselves." As she said these words she happily continued putting spoonfuls in her mouth, mimicking a dream like look on her face. "This stuff is amazing, I was never allowed to eat this since it had too many carbs…but Yue isn't standing over me watching what I eat now soooo I can eat whatever I want! Besides it's not like I am going to gain weight…I've always been this small…no matter how much I shove down my throat!" She looked up to see Li staring at her incredulously and she blushed realizing what she had blurted out in her happiness. "Umm that is…" She stopped and stared down at her ice cream until she heard the sharp bark of laughter from the other side of the island. Raising her head, she saw that Syaoran was now holding his hand over his mouth trying to hold back the gasps of laughter spilling forth. Sakura glared good naturedly at the man and returned to eating her treat. "You know Kinomoto-san you are not anything like I expected when Eriol told me the maid of honor was a model."

She lifted head to stare at him and smiled. "Yeah, everyone tells me that when they first meet me…I'm not anything like a model is supposed to be like…I guess it's my natural charm." She flashed him another brilliant smile and put another spoonful of ice cream into her waiting mouth. "Yue hates it sometimes since he has worked with so many models as an agent and he says that I am the only one that drives him up a wall so to speak." Syaoran smiled at her and did the same with his own ice cream. "How long have you been working in that job anyways? If you don't mind me asking." Sakura thought for a moment and answered, "Umm I think it's been almost three years, but I've been in the fashion industry since I was 19. Me and Tomoyo started out with her branch of clothing stores and I helped out modeling exclusively for her for a couple of years.

Then I got scouted and I guess I've been doing it since." He shot her a look of shock, "You mean you're _that_ Sakura Kinomoto?" She laughed and nodded, continuing her contemplation of the chocolate and marshmallow ice cream. "You've heard of me?" He shook his head and grimaced as if recalling a particular unhappy memory, "No. My sisters are obsessed with you; last time I was home they wouldn't shut up about how _Kawii _Sakura was. I didn't really think much about it since they are always exclaiming about certain artists and what not." "Oh well if you want I can get them an exclusive autograph…" She broke off and stared down at the granite surface of the island.

She didn't really come here for work, she was actually running from it, but it was the least she could do for the man who came to pick her up from the airport when he didn't have to. Syaoran noticed that she had grown quiet and guessed the reason for it but not really why it bothered her so much. "No it's all right; I suspect they already have one. Besides I wouldn't want to hint that I met you since I will never hear the end of it if I do." Sakura glanced up and smiled gratefully at him. She pushed her chair back from her spot and threw her spoon into the waiting sink. "Well Li-san, I think I am ready to go back to bed now!" He didn't say anything, but he watched as she put what was left of her ice cream into the freezer. She spun around and flashed him another smile, "Night! See you tomorrow…well maybe; Tomoyo might just have something weird planned now that I'm home…" She grimaced in thought but shook herself out of it and walked out into the hall way and up the stairs.

~read and review! Tell me if it's good enough to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

~Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm not exactly sure where I am heading with this one yet so bear with me for a bit since the first chapter came to me at like 1 in the morn. But anyways here's chapter 2…I'm going to get Sakura and Syaoran hanging out a bit more in this than in the last but we will see!

Chapter 2

Sakura sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as she watched Tomoyo pull dress after dress off from the rack in front of her; searching for the one that seemed 'destined' to be worn by her maid of honor. It was four days after she had arrived from Tokyo and Tomoyo was just now forcing Sakura to sit still for more than an hour at a time. She had run off every chance she could get to explore her hometown and she made it a habit to not be alone with her cousin any longer than necessary…sadly she had failed. And now she was stuck here without an escape. They had been sitting in the parlor for almost three hours now and she still hadn't found the one she wanted. (Not that it hadn't stopped her from exclaiming over a few and forcing Sakura to try them on.) Tomoyo was now on her fourth rack of dresses and Sakura was slumped in a chair eyeing the bride to be with barely concealed loathing. Best friend she was, but Sakura could only take so much.

"Tomoyo, why did you make so many dresses? Better yet how the hell did you get my exact measurements? I have grown at least a couple of inches since you last made an outfit for me."

Her cousin laughed in that strange stalker-ish voice she was famed for and pulled a green silk dress from the neat row of hangers. "You know you don't want the answer to that, besides I needed plenty of choices to fit you into so that you look absolutely amazing in the wedding. Well, not as amazing as me but you know!"

Sakura shook her head and stared at the dress she was currently holding. It was a simple design, with what look like an open back and small beaded straps. The dress seemed to be floor length and had a small beaded cherry blossom near the right strap. Tomoyo had just turned to put it back into the rejected pile when Sakura hurriedly put up a hand signaling her to wait.

"Tomoyo…what about that one?"

Her cousin stopped, startled that Sakura had even been paying attention to the dresses at all and looked down at what she held in her hand contemplating the effect it would have against Sakura's skin tone and hair color. She muttered to herself a couple of times, looking between Sakura and the dress and then as if reaching a decision, shoved it into Sakura's arms and pushed her towards the area they had designated as her changing room.

When Sakura stepped out from behind the make shift curtain, she heard a couple of the maids gasp in her direction and Tomoyo cover her mouth with her hand in astonishment. Walking over to the floor length mirror in the corner, she couldn't help but draw in a sharp breath at her own reflection. The dress fit her perfectly, or the expression went…as a glove; the dress was the exact same shade as her eyes and the length seemed adjustable to go with the height of her shoes. Pulling her waist length hair away from her neck and shoulders, Sakura twirled around; looking at the dip the dress gave her on her back. It leveled just above the arch in her back and seemed to rest there as if held by invisible strings. The fabric itself was soft and silky…and absolutely comfortable.

She had fallen in love with the dress the second she had pulled it over her shoulders because it was the one dress so far she had tried on that she could actually move around in. Sakura twirled around again admiring the folding of the fabric around her ankles and turned pleading eyes to her cousin. Tomoyo was standing there behind her, muttering again to herself, but she was eyeing the dress critically with an air only designers could have. After 5 minutes of poking and pulling the dress around Sakura, she breathed out a 'perfect' and smiled immensely at her maid of honor.

"Sakura you look lovely and that's without the shoes and make up…its absolutely perfect…I can't believe that I was going to put it into the reject pile."

Sakura looked down in satisfaction at her choice of a dress and twisted around just to feel the silk on her legs. She didn't have much time to admire the dress before she was forcefully shoved behind the curtain and told to take the dress off so that Tomoyo could make some quick alterations to it and have it ready for the big day. Shrugging happily at her cousin, she contentedly pulled her sweat pants and tee shirt back on. She was forever grateful to her choice since she was dreading wearing a dress she could barely walk in, let alone breath. Now that they had decided on the prefect dress, Sakura was finally feeling happy again since she had woken up and was wishing to make the most of her day. She peeked out from the curtain and looked around for her best friend before noticing that she and a couple of assistants were huddled over the green fabric, whispering in loud voices…completely absorbed in their jobs.

Adjusting her shirt slightly she tipped toed over to the door and shouted on her way out that she was going to head over to her father's house for a visit. Sakura ran quickly down the hallway and bumped into Eriol who had just turned a corner from a room he was exiting.

"Damn Sakura, tell people that you are running before you plow someone over."

Laughing apologetically, she pulled him up and brushed off dirt from his shoulder. "Sorry, I was running from Tomoyo. Did you know she had me locked in that room since I finished breakfast this morning? I couldn't get away even if I wanted to…and believe me I wanted to."

Eriol laughed and shot a pointed look in the direction Sakura had been running from, "I can believe it…when it came to designing my suit she spent at least five hours…and I think Syaoran had been longer…though he threw and fit a walked out when she started complaining about the difference between pinstripes and solids."

She winced in sympathy at the thought; it hadn't been that long ago that she was Tomoyo's exclusive model and she still shivered at the memory. "Yeah well anyways I don't plan on being here when she finds something wrong with the dress or something she thinks she should change."

She glanced outside and noticed that the day was beautiful…she hadn't realized since she had been shut inside for half the day. "Hey…Eriol do you guys still have my bike in the garage?"

He looked slightly taken aback by her sudden change in topic but he glanced in the direction she was staring and grinned as if sharing the thought. "Yup, Tomoyo would have killed anyone who touched it…including me. She says that you asked her specifically to keep it here, so she made it a permanent companion to the house."

Sakura grinned mischievously and tugged on the edge of her shirt before taking off towards her room. "Tell anyone who is looking for me to call my cell…if not I will be back later tonight!"

Giggling, she stopped outside of her door and flung it open before rummaging through her now packed closet for the skinny blue jeans and tight red jacket off from the hangers; whilst throwing her own pants off in the process. Squealing with barely suppressed excitement she dressed and grabbed the knee high boots she had been wearing yesterday.

With boots and helmet in hand, Sakura quickly made her way over to the garage where she saw to her approval and pleasure, a small covered motorcycle. She stopped on the steps she was standing on and pulled her boots over her feet and pushed the helmet over her long hair. Still smiling, she threw the cover off from her bike and admired the shiny surface of the black metal. Running her hands over the handle bars and leather seat, Sakura walked over to the cabinet and searched for her keys that she knew were hanging up. She sighed cheerfully when she found them and turned around to stare into the amber orbs of Syaoran Li.

"You ride?"

She tilted her head, confused and he pointed to her motorcycle. "Oh yup...though, not in a long time…think it's been years since I brought it out."

He nodded and turned around to admire her bike. "Nice engine…makes good speed I'm guessing, and well taken care of."

He turned startled eyes to her face before turning back to the black Suzuki, "I didn't have you pegged as a motorcyclist, let alone someone who knows how to take care of it."

She smiled again and tapped her helmet. "It seems you've had a lot of things already pegged for me…am I ruining your expectations?"

He laughed and Sakura couldn't help but feel happy at the sound. She didn't even know the guy at all and already she was looking for ways to hear him laugh again. Sakura scowled at herself but zipped her jacket up to cover the action. "If you're interested in a ride, Li-san then I can take you out sometime, but right now I have a previous engagement with my father and brother…who will both be superbly pissed that I hadn't called the second I landed in Tomeda."

Syaoran studied her covered face for a second and then pointed to a second bike not too far from where they were standing. "It's Eriol's but hey, I think it's worth using."

He grinned and turned back to her, "I will have to take you up on that offer soon Kinomoto-san."

With that he walked over to the door of the garage tapping at frame as he exited.

Still staring at the disappearing back of Syaoran Li, Sakura shook her head in silent wonder. This guy wasn't like most guys she had met during her work in Tokyo…but then again she hardly knew him. They had only spoken twice and each time they didn't really talk about anything important…unless you count the fact that he found it highly amusing that she was a model and a pig. And now their third run in with each other, she hints that they should hang out and he somewhat accepts…Sakura sighed and tapped her helmet wonderingly. _Oh well_…looking over at the clock on the right side of the garage, Sakura yelps in frustration noticing that it was now 3 o'clock. She hurriedly starts the engine to the bike and pushes a small button on the wall to open the garage doors. Walking her bike out slowly; she opened the visor and breathed in the fresh air before letting out a happy laugh and revving the engine. Pulling out of the drive way, Sakura looked for cars and took off in the direction that she knew to be her fathers.

~..~..~..~

It didn't take long to find the small white house that her father now owned; Touya had taken the family house for himself when he married his wife, Nakuru. Shutting the engine off from her bike, Sakura stepped away from the curb and walked up the first couple of steps to the door. She knocked softly on the polished oak and stepped away to wait for someone to open it. She looked around at the flower bed and smiled, remembering how much her mother had loved flowers…it must have been a family trait since Tomoyo's mother loved gardening just as much. He father must have brought that little touch to his new home when he moved in a couple months ago.

Sakura had yet to visit her father since Christmas last year and was excited to see how he was doing now that he was finally on his own…not that it mattered much to him since now he could fully devout his life to archeology like he wanted to before his kids were born. It was his break this summer, and Fugitaka had told her that he would only be here for a couple of days by the time she had gotten back, since he was planning on going on a dig somewhere in Italy. He seemed so happy on the phone that Sakura was absolutely thrilled for him but she knew she would worry about him anyways.

She was startled when the door opened quickly, shaking her out of her thoughts and she was crushed in a bone breaking hug. _Wait bone breaking? _

_Her father wasn't what you considered to be an old man but he was definitely not this strong._

Peeking her eyelids open, she saw the black hair that told her right away who it was.

"Touya!How come you're here?"

Her brother laughed and gently set her on her feet before holding his arms back and surveying his little sister. "Dad invited us over for a big dinner before he left for his trip. Geez, squirt you haven't changed at all." Sakura smiled and lightly pushed her brother through the door way so that they were now inside.

"You haven't either, and stop calling me squirt. I'm not twelve anymore." She playfully pouted and laughed at the lift of an eyebrow she got in return. Sakura was just pulling off her other boot when a female voice shouted from somewhere in the house.

"Touya! Who was it?"

The woman peeked her head over the corner of a wall and squealed when she caught sight of her sister-in-law. "Sakura!!!! How come you didn't call to tell us you were coming!?!"

Sakura hurriedly finished throwing her show off before she was engulfed in yet another bone crushing hug, this time given by Touya's wife, Nakuru. Sakura laughed breathlessly and gently pried the older woman off from her body and flashed a brilliant smile at the two of her favorite people.

"Thought it would be fun-er to drop by, besides I only expected dad to be here. I planned on visiting you guys after."

She smiled again, this time a little sheepishly and turned to search the house for the living room where she figured her father would be sitting. When she finally found the room she was looking for she shouted happily at the older man sitting in an over large chair. Sakura ran and lightly jumped on his lap and gave him a strong hug.

"I missed you outo-san."

She felt him chuckle against her hair, "I missed you too, Sakura."

She pulled away and twisted so that she was now facing the other two who had followed her. She gazed expectantly and her brother lifted another eyebrow in her direction and laughed as if guessing what she was looking for. Nakuru, who was clueless, gazed back at Sakura innocently until Sakura let out an eager breath.

"What's for supper?"

~..~..~..~

It was late when Sakura finally managed to drag herself away from her family with the excuse of having to get up early to help Tomoyo with something for the wedding. Nakuru seemed dead set on never letting go of her 'Kawaii' little sister and Touya didn't help much when he agreed that she should come over and stay with them instead of at Tomoyo's…especially with the 'kid' who she didn't even know. But Sakura managed to sneak out of the house without too much of a struggle and now she was surveying the dark landscape of her hometown while lazily pushing the gas on her bike. It seemed like forever since she actually had the time to stroll down a road without people harassing her whenever she stepped outside without her disguise, and even then someone always found out.

There was something good about being able to be yourself; unafraid to be caught. She smiled sheepishly as she rounded the corner and saw the park she had played at when she was a child. Penguin Park. She had so many memories there…times she missed with an ache. Sakura closed her eyes and pushed the gas further and sped by the park and onto the road that Tomoyo's manor. She looked up and noticed that there weren't any lights on that she could see so it meant that everyone had gone to sleep already. She winced slightly, knowing that she would be scolded harshly by her cousin first thing in the morning since she pretty much skipped out on the rest of what she had planned for today.

But Sakura thought it was worth it since her father had decided to leave early-tomorrow-instead of next week and there would be no time in between to visit unless Sakura booked a flight to Italy instead. And with the wedding in three weeks it was pretty much impossible. Walking her bike into the garage slowly so that she didn't make any extra noise, she parked it and pulled her helmet free. Shaking her hair, she failed to notice how close she was to the key cabinet and yelped when the corner of her head collided with the edge of the wood. She cursed loudly and pulled sharply away from that side of the garage and fell over a rag left conveniently left on the ground as if there just to trip her. Sakura yelped at the sharp pain of hitting her ass on the pavement and bellowed an even louder curse.

Muttering at stupid people who left things where they don't belong, she made her way (not falling) over to the door and pulled it open into the seemingly quiet house. Still yelling at herself for her obvious clumsiness she threw her helmet onto the couch in the living room and walked over to the bar in the corner and pulled a glass and a bottle of wine from a shelf.

Sakura uncorked the bottle and poured a large amount of red wine into the glasses, still rubbing the growing bruise on her head. She pulled her hand away from the spot and grimaced when she saw the small drop o blood left on her finger. She didn't think she hit herself that hard. Closing her eyes, she leaned herself back against the cushions gently and listened to clock tick away minutes.

"So you were the one making all the noise."

Sakura literally jumped from her spot on the couch and flopped down onto the floor in front, banging her knee on the stand in the process.

"Shit, Li don't scare me like that."

She glared at Syaoran standing in the doorway of the living room and pushed her body up; swaying on her feet as she did. Noticing that she was tipping dangerously, Syaoran quickly hurried over and held onto her arm to guide her into her previous position on the couch. He stared down at her hand on the arm he held and noticed the blood. Glancing back sharply at her face, he saw it was draining of color, so he grabbed the glass of wine she had poured earlier and thrust it into her hands.

"Drink."

Sakura didn't say anything to the obvious command but she did quirk and smile at him.

"Where'd you hit yourself?"

She pointed lazily to her head and he went off in search of some ice or cloth to put on the cut. Sakura stayed still and sipped lightly on the spiced wine, waiting patiently for him to return. When he did she smiled again and nodded her head in thanks, not wanting to interrupt the steady flow of drink she was putting into her system. He handed her the bag of ice and she gritted her teeth as she felt the cold seep into her skull.

"How'd you get that?"

Syaoran was staring at the ice and she closed her eyes briefly, "Stupid key cabinet in the garage. It was kind of dark since I didn't want to turn many lights on and I didn't realize it was there."

He winced it sympathy and chuckled under his breath. "Ouch, well I guess we should all be glad you didn't have the clumsy fit while you were riding the motorcycle or else we would be visiting you in the hospital. Besides I think Tomoyo would have a fit."

She glared at him and huffed annoyingly, "I know how to ride…I thought I told you that earlier."

He laughed again while walking over to the bar she had grabbed the wine from and pulled another glass from the same shelf. He shot her a look of question and raised his glass, glancing pointedly between her and the bottle. "Mind if I join you? Doesn't look like I am going to go to bed anytime soon."

Sakura nodded her head gingerly and took another sip of her own drink.

"You know, Eriol is going to kill us in the morning when he realizes we have been drinking his special blend." He was sitting near her on the couch and pouring the 'special blend' into his glass, ignoring his own words.

She laughed and pointed to her cut, "Head injury…used for the betterment of the sick and hurting." She heard him choke on the wine he just swallowed. "Besides he might have told me to stay away from the bar but he failed to mention it to Sakura Kinomoto…the woman who is notorious as someone who finds things that are hidden!"

He laughed again but softly this time and turned amused amber eyes to her humorous green ones. "Is she now? That proclamation definitely has a story behind it."

It was her turn to choke on her drink and she grimaced at the pain that shot up through her head. "No, no story, just a little girl who loved to think she was a detective." Sakura smiled at the memory of her 7 year old self with her father's trench coat and a small magnifier, searching for little things he had placed around the house. It was a game they used to play when he was home, and she absolutely loved it.

He raised an eyebrow at her answer but didn't push further since it wasn't really his business to pry. She smiled again and turned a mischievous face towards him. "What about you huh? What's the story behind Syaoran Li?" She glanced at his tight face and smiled a little more gently, "It's only fair since you know things about me and I don't know anything about you."

Syaoran smirked and took another drink of the wine. "Well let's see. What do you want to know?"

She thought for a moment and grinned, coming up with a seemingly awesome idea. "How 'bout twenty questions? I mean it might be the mix of wine and head injuries talking here but I think it sounds entertaining!" She beamed a bright smile at him and took another sip of the sweet wine to punctuate her words. "Only fair I guess."

He looked at her for a few seconds and nodded his head. "Twenty questions huh…geez haven't played that since college, but it sounds fun. You first."

Thinking, Sakura placed her glass on the table and turned to Li, tucking both legs under her while holding the ice packet steady. "Okay…Birthday."

"June 10th, now same to you."

"November 3rd, ummm…family."

He laughed and tilted his head, silently counting. "Mother, my father died a couple of years back, four sisters and one super annoying cousin, Meiling…and then there's Eriol who is also a cousin. You'll meet all of them at the wedding. Same."

She counted on her fingers with each name she announced, "Dad, my mom died when I was like 3, my brother Touya and his wife Nakuru, and Tomoyo. I think I might have some distant cousins somewhere but we don't keep in touch so it doesn't really matter." She stopped and looked puzzled, "Hmm how about your job…you know mine soooo fairs fair."

He chuckled but looked rather worried about his answer. He didn't say anything for a few minutes staring down at his drink and she picked hers up, taking a sip while she waited. "Heir…and owner of Li Corporation."

Sakura coughed, surprised at the outburst, "You mean you're from _that _Li family…wow. I'm sitting in a room with a billionaire bachelor, drinking wine and playing twenty questions." She giggled at the absurdity of the situation and raised her glass in a mock salute. "I guess both of us are rather famous in our own way. If you don't mind me asking, and this doesn't count as one of my twenty, what you are doing here right now and not somewhere at a desk in Hong Kong?"

He shot her a glare of amusement and took his time pouring more wine into both their half empty glasses. "Same reason I expect you are here. Taking a much needed break from the clogged career atmosphere…though unlike yours, mine was a forced vacation. Mother and Meiling didn't like how much time I spent in the office and once Eriol called to tell me about the date of the wedding they took the opportunity to force me to relax…and I must say so far it has been entirely boring. But I think it's about to get much more appealing." He winked at her.

Sakura blushed and hid somewhat behind her glass and quickly thought about another question to ask him. Suddenly a thought ran through her head and she glanced at him through the corner of her eye. "Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"What you do…your career choice."

"Question number 17 by the way…and yes I do like what I do. Not many people think I should but it suits me and it's what I always wanted to do with my life since I was young."

She looked at him rather skeptically, "No hidden dreams? No cowboy or astronaut paths?"

Syaoran shrugged un-deterred by the idea of a childhood dream. "Nope, never wanted to be anything but what I am right now." He looked like he was going to add to that but he didn't say anything so Sakura didn't push it. "What about you?"

She took a small sip of her drink again and placed the now warm ice pack on the table. She rested her head on the soft cushioning of the couch next to her and smiled sadly, "Model wasn't ever something I aspired to…I think it was more my mother and father's dream for me." He looked at her rather quizzically and she responded with an amused quirk of her lip. "My mother used to be a model before she left the business early because she was pregnant with my older brother. Anyways Tomoyo always had the idea I was going to model regardless since she always stuffed me in whatever new dress she created, not that I minded. But I think I always wanted to run my own restaurant." She blushed realizing she had just told something that she had never mentioned to anyone except Touya, to someone she was just getting to know. But she wasn't mad that she had told him…it almost felt good to tell him.

He didn't say anything but he did lift an eyebrow at the admission of that secret. "Okay…next question, since I still have 18 questions left, I get the next one. Boyfriends?" He was smirking wickedly at her.

"What do you mean by boyfriends? Like how many or how many serious ones? Or names and such?" Sakura scowled at him in amusement before sticking her tongue out, "Be specific."

"Hmmm….How many serious ones, names can be said if you want."

She frowned, thinking back to 8th grade and her first kiss. "Well let's see…one in 8th grade where I thought I was head over heels with the kid, one or two in high school where I think I was more in love with the idea of high school sweethearts than anything else…and another last year." She didn't elaborate on the last one and he didn't seem to push the fact that she didn't say much about him. Sakura sighed softly and stared at her drink, "Same question to you."

"None." She glanced sharply at him but he laughed and nodded his head before taking another drink. "It's true…don't get me wrong, there were a couple where I thought it could be possible but it never happened and I didn't think much more about it." He stood up and tossed his drink into a small plant near the end of the bar. She giggled quietly at his attempt at a straight face, and watched as he pulled a smaller bottle from the hidden contents of one of the shelves underneath. Flourishing it with a little more bravado than the situation called for, he pulled a small shot glass from underneath again and continued with both in hand to his previous position on the couch. Syaoran popped the top off from the bottle of brandy and poured a small amount into the glass and tipped it back into his mouth, smacking his lips loudly with the after burn. When he poured another batch, he offered her the glass and she shook her head.

"Not a big brandy drinker, I shall stick with my wine thanks."

He nodded and stopped with the glass half way between his mouth and the table. "16 left…favorite color."

She gave a short bark of laughter at the simplicity of the question especially since he had just asked her such a personal question before. "Blue, yours?"

"Green."

"If you could change something about yourself, what would it be?"

He studied her face for a few seconds before answering with a cocky grin, "Nothing…but if I had to pick……my elbows. I have hated them every since I was old enough to know what they were." He punctuated his announcement by rolling up his black thermo-shirt up to the aforementioned elbows.

Laughing she wiggled her bare toes at him; her socks and shoes had somehow fallen off somewhere in the middle of their conversation. "My toes…hate them, they are too long. And when it's freezing out and I'm barefoot the big toe cracks sometimes…" She scowled at his grinning face before joining in on the laughter. "Next question; are you hungry?"

Syaoran stopped short and stared at her before bursting out laughing again. "You just wasted a question to ask me if I'm hungry."

She scowled at him and poked his arm playfully, "I had a reason. I want to move this party into the kitchen because I was going to make us some early morning omelets…but if you don't want any…." She trailed off and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Still laughing he only nodded his head and grabbed both bottles in his hands and stood up, making his way to the room next to them. She followed slightly slower since her head spun when she sat up but when she reached the room she chirped excitedly and began rummaging through the fridge and cabinets looking for the ingredients she needed. Syaoran, in the meantime, sat both of the bottles on the island and went back for the two glasses left in the living room. When he returned, she was already setting up the stove and mixing the eggs in a large yellow bowl.

"You're going to love these! They won't be your normal omelets, but then again you are a Li so I'm sure you've tried all the best." She paused in her whisking but only resumed when she noticed he was looking at the food expectantly.

"Was this going to be a main item on the menu at your restaurant?"

She blushed and shot over her shoulder, "Yes actually, I wanted it to be some type of 'eat whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted' place. The breakfast menu would have been the most enjoyable to create. I had it all planned out when I was like 12; blueberry pancakes, huge Belgian waffles, my special omelets, all natural bacon and eggs, freshly squeezed OJ, all the other juices, and a couple of drinks for the adults that I made up with help from my brother! It would have been amazing."

Syaoran licked his lips and smirked, "Sounds like it…why have you never continued with this dream? If you don't mind me asking."

She looked over at him but resumed putting the dry ingredients into the cooking omelet, "It counts as a question you know. Ummm I think it was when my father was sick; the money that I had saved up for buying the building I had looked at went to helping him get over his cancer. I figured he needed it more than I did so I gave it to him without allowing any protest and then I joined with Tomoyo, modeling her clothes as a part time job until I made enough money to replace what I had used." Sakura flipped the two omelets over and waited a few seconds before switching the heat down to cool. "By the time I had made enough, the building I wanted was already sold and there were dozens of scouts knocking down my doors to sign a professional contract with them. So I took the contracts and haven't looked back since. Though I do wonder what would have happened if my father never got sick. But that's gone and done so I'm not complaining!" She flashed him a beaming smile and motioned him to grab a couple of plates from the shelves near her.

"So you've never thought about retiring and using the money now, since I'm sure you have enough."

"Nope, as much as my job sometimes annoys me and it isn't what my dream job was, I still enjoy it. People love my work and I love my fans for that simple fact. Maybe when I'm older and I can no longer stay in the modeling world I will open that restaurant but right now…I'm content to be what I am." She plopped the two finished omelets onto the place Syaoran held out for her, and the aroma from the eggs filled the room.

"This smells heavenly, you know."

Sakura giggled and handed him a fork so that he could taste it. She waited, watching his face as he brought a piece to his mouth and silently chewed.

"Mmmm, this has to be the best omelet I have ever tasted Kinomoto-san."

Taking a bite of her own, she smiled at him. "Sakura."

He stopped mid bite and glanced at her smiling face and gave her one in return. "Okay, Sakura…this is amazing. And if it's Sakura for you then its Syaoran for me."

Sakura nodded, blushing slightly at the thought of calling him by his first name. She loved the way he said her name and she couldn't really think of much else at the moment. They continued eating in silence, punctuated only by Syaoran's mumbled exclamation of enjoyment. Finally when they both had finished, Sakura picked both plates off from the island and brought the over to the dishwasher.

"Age."

She lifted her head, confused at the statement. "What?"

"Your age, you never told me how old you are and I don't remember Eriol or Tomoyo ever mentioning it."

"24"

"Hmm there isn't much of an age difference between us then since I am 26. I thought for sure you looked younger."

Sakura blushed and poked him on the arm, "You're just saying that to throw in a compliment somewhere. I don't have an age complex by the way, so it doesn't really matter to me how old I get…now if I was 60, well that would be an entirely different matter and you would have gotten more than a poke if you tried that one on me."

He chuckled surveying the room for another question to ask her. "Do you have any other hidden talents miss chef?"

"Hmmm none that I can remember, unless you count gymnastics; I played straight through grade school, middle school and high school, but I didn't stay with it in college. Too much of a hassle to juggle the amount homework I had with the numerous meets they held; though, it didn't stop them from asking me to join. What about you?"

"Martial arts; sword fighting, hand to hand combat…everything. My mother had me trained since I was a kid; being the only boy in the family meant that I had to be able to protect myself…though now that I think about it my sisters were the ones I should have been protecting myself from."

She gave him a look of incredulity, "You keep talking about your sisters as evil incarnate. They can't be that bad? I mean I would have killed to have a sister when I was younger."

"This counts. They are evil incarnate…try living with four older sisters and a cousin who should have been born as your sister anyways. I am a guy…as close as I get to flowers and such is buying it for a girl I like but other than that don't come near me. Well my sisters found my weakness early on in my life and haven't stopped torturing me since."

"Weakness?"

Syaoran growled loudly and gave her a look that told her exactly what her thought of that question.

"Okay…you don't have to answer that, but I get an extra question in exchange. Most embarrassing love story."

"This is turning into a truth or dare session you know."

Sakura snarled jokingly, "Answer the question Li."

He had to think about this so he dragged the empty glass that was holding brandy a second before (Sakura had taken a swig to see if she could handle the stuff) and poured himself a share. "I'm not sure if this really counts as a love story, I don't really have one of those by the way, but it was when I first discovered the wonders of alcohol with a couple of friends. We were in the…interesting…part of Hong Kong and piss drunk at the time. We decided to look for some fun so we searched around for neon signs and flirty women but the closest we came to flirty women was flirty men who wished to be women. Of course we were rather…unschooled in this area of our lives and did I not mention drunk? But anyways, a couple of my friends ended up taking them home, luckily I wasn't as drunk as I thought and threw mine out when I noticed 'she' was a 'he'." When he looked away from his cup, he scowled because Sakura was literally on the floor laughing her ass off.

"You mean…you…great Syaoran Li…almost brought…she-male...home…without knowing…Oh my god!" When she finally brought herself together she pulled herself back onto her stool and gasped for the breath she had lost as she was rolling around. "I have to share this with Tomoyo and Eriol…"

"Don't you dare say anything to Tomoyo about it, and Eriol already knows. He was one of those who brought one home…but thankfully he too realized who he was and had him thrown out of his home…he hasn't really forgiven himself since. Not that I blame him, if I hadn't noticed earlier, things might have turned out much differen-Hey! Would you stop laughing?!?"

Sakura was again doubled over in a fit of giggles, thankfully still on her seat, but it didn't help Syaoran who was glaring at her over the top display of amusement.

"Oh geez, how am I ever going to keep this to myself? Especially with both of you in the same house, and Eriol getting married soon…Please! Can I at least tease him about it as long as Tomoyo doesn't figure it out?" She turned puppy dog eyes at him and he was forced to give her a stiff nod while putting his own head in his arms.

"Next question." He grinned evilly at her, thinking of the perfect payback. "Sex; have you, how many times and who are the partners?"

That shut her giggles up immediately. She gulped and drained her glass of wine before turning wide eyes to Syaoran. "Ummm, isn't that too personal of a question."

He had to lean close to her to hear her statement but he laughed at the anguished tone. "Nope, we never set limits to our questions so unless you want to bail and I am allowed to ask any extra question I want, and believe me when I say I will find one even worse than this, you have to answer it; and truthfully."

Sakura grabbed the half empty bottle of Eriol's wine and poured some more into her now empty glass. Taking a long sip of the wine she breathed in, "Twice…with one man." She whispered this slowly and the look in her eyes was enough to make him want to take back the question immediately.

Syaoran looked at her with worry and whispered just as low, "You've mentioned someone from last year…the same guy?" She nodded but didn't offer and more information and he didn't push her to answer something she didn't want to.

Now in a thoroughly bad mood and it had nothing to do with Syaoran at all, Sakura smiled at him and emptied the rest of the wine she had poured a few minutes ago and stood up shakily to her feet. "I'm sorry Syaoran, but I think it's time we head to bed or at least I should…god its past two in the morning." Pushing her stool in she walked over to stand beside his chair and without thinking stopped to plant a light kiss on his cheek, "Night."

She didn't wait for his reaction, but walked out to the living room and grabbed her boots and socks from the ground. Turning around she noticed he had followed her, and she smiled up at him gratefully when she realized he was probably making she didn't fall down the stairs on her way up to her room. He walked beside her up the staircase and occasionally grabbed her arm to steady her. When they reached her room he stopped and did the exact same thing she had done to him in the kitchen but this time he seemed to linger on her cheek longer than she did, then he smiled and said goodnight. Still slightly awed at his action, Sakura tiptoed into her room and shrugged her jeans off, throwing them and her boots into a corner before shuffling over to her bed and flopping gratefully into the soft cushions. She hadn't even closed her eyes fully when she felt herself give way to the soft blackness that was sleep.

~End chapter 2! Yay! The chapter was supposed to pretty much be about how Syaoran and Sakura get to know each other so that they are now familiar, even enough to start feeling things for the other. I thought the 20 questions thing was a little clichéd, but it reminded me of something I would do…besides it's too cute the way they bicker back and forth! Geez I didn't even realize how long this was…haha. Oh well, though I'm not sure if the next will be this long… ;p Anyways review and tell me what you think!

By the way thanks for the tip about separating the dialogue from the main text, it definitely helps!


End file.
